


¿Quién demonios se resistiría a Lucas?

by Jonghie



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I needed to write this, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Self-Indulgent, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghie/pseuds/Jonghie
Summary: No sé qué puedo decir aparte de que necesitaba escribir un plotwhatplot del LuTen exactamente así: Ten es el jefe de Lucas, y le encanta que se lo folle en la oficina de vez en cuando. Esas veces en las que no se lo folla en otras partes, claro.Y a veces trabajan. A veces.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	¿Quién demonios se resistiría a Lucas?

No  esperaba que se  convirtiera en una  costumbre ,  ni mucho menos en  _ ese  _ tipo de  costumbre .

No obstante, una parte de él sabía que acabaría pasando tarde o temprano, porque  _ por Dios _ , ¿quién demonios podría resistirse a Lucas, de entre todas las personas del mundo? No es que le interesara la respuesta, porque no pretendía permitir que nadie comprobara lo absolutamente  _ adictivo  _ que podía llegar a ser su secretario. 

¿Que se estuviera follando a su secretario resultaba cliché? Sí, pero  _ bendito cliché. _

No era capaz de encontrar ningún motivo por el que detener aquello, no mientras Lucas le sujetaba los muslos con fuerza para estamparle contra la puerta de su despacho, que se había encargado de cerrar en cuanto el chico había entrado para preguntarle algo. 

¿Cuál había sido su pregunta? No lo recordaba. Probablemente algo relacionado con papeleo que quedó en el olvido en el mismo momento en el que Ten agarró a Lucas de la corbata para pegarse a su cuerpo como si de un imán se tratara. No era nada nuevo, pero sí seguía siendo excitante sentir cómo las grandes manos del chico se ajustaban a su cintura a la vez que sus bocas se unían para devorarse mutuamente. 

A veces era salvaje. Otras, más tranquilo. Tantas otras, podría describirlo como algo dulce incluso. Pero ese día necesitaba que fuera algo intenso, que le abrasara las entrañas, que se apoderara de su cuerpo, de su mente, de su alma, con cada gesto, cada movimiento.

Lucas siempre sabía qué deseaba Ten. Y, sin atisbo de duda, se lo concedía. 

Los largos dedos del secretario se hundían en la piel de sus muslos, dejando marcas rojizas de forma inconsciente, y sus dientes se encontraban ahora abriéndose paso por su estilizado cuello, clavándose en cada porción que tenía a su disposición; además, Lucas se había encargado de desprenderse de los pantalones y de la ropa interior de Ten segundos antes de alzarle contra la puerta, por lo que estaba  _ muy  _ expuesto ante él, y eso le ponía todavía más cachondo si era posible. Nunca había disfrutado tanto del sexo como desde la primera vez que tuvo dentro a Lucas. Era una  experencia que deseaba repetir todas las veces que fuera posible, cada vez con más y más razones en su cabeza, en su corazón.

-Lucas, Lucas,  _ Lucas. -  _ De su boca, salía el nombre de su secretario en un cántico que solo lograba excitar al menor, que le respondió con un mordisco especialmente fuerte en la curvatura de su cuello, succionando con avidez para pintarle un buen chupetón en su delicada piel. 

De pronto, Ten abrió los ojos con una sola idea en mente: necesitaba con urgencia que Lucas le dominara, que le atara con esa molesta corbata y que se lo follara contra la mesa de su propio despacho. Si confiaba en alguien para dejarse llevar por esa parte de su ser, ese era Lucas, sin ninguna duda. 

-Dios, Lucas, aah, dame un  hnn , dame un momento. - El mencionado detuvo la succión en su cuello para pasear la lengua por el nuevo chupetón que lo adornaba, pero no se separó de él lo más mínimo, ni hizo amago de bajarle, por lo que Ten tuvo que tomar una pequeña bocanada de aire para colar una mano entre ellos, justo en el hueco del nudo de su corbata. - No aquí. Sabes lo que quiero. Lo quiero ya,  _ te quiero ya.  _ Contra la mesa. 

Su superior no tenía que decirlo dos veces para que Lucas le mirara con una media sonrisa, pícara, pero, antes de bajarle de su posición para cumplir con sus órdenes o sus súplicas (daba igual a esas alturas), volvió a atacar sus labios con hambre, desesperado por estar dentro de él de todas las maneras posibles.

Más de un gemido murió en ese intercambio, pero no había batalla por la dominancia, pues ambos sabían muy bien que eran iguales, que ninguno de los dos era más que el otro. Se entendían sin apenas palabras.

En cuanto los pies de Ten tocaron el suelo, este tiró del nudo de la corbata ajena para deshacerlo, pegando más aún al menor a su cuerpo en el proceso mientras seguían besándose con tanta gula que parecía que no pensaban siquiera detenerse para recobrar el aliento. En cuestión de segundos, Ten había deshecho por fin el maldito nudo, pero fue Lucas quien, aunque a regañadientes, separó una de sus manos del cuerpo menudo de su jefe para tirar de esa prenda para llevar a cabo lo que le había pedido.

Era difícil alejarse, ambos lo sentían en cada centímetro de su piel, pero Lucas encontró la voluntad para dejar de besarle antes de volver a alzarle del suelo para tumbarle sobre la superficie de la mesa, apartando primero todo objeto que estuviera en su camino, porque en ese momento solo eran obstáculos de los que quería prescindir. En cuanto la espalda de Ten dio con la mesa, este se mordió el labio inferior con un brillo de pura necesidad en la mirada, y Lucas no tardó en lamer sus labios de forma lasciva, pero también para reafirmar la idea de que no iba a estar lejos, ni a hacerle esperar más.

-Shh . Lo sé, Ten. 

Dios, ¿quién en su sano juicio se resistiría a Lucas? ¿Quién podía mirar a esos orbes oscuros y negarle algo? No quería comprobarlo con nadie más, pero tenía claro que él no iba a ser esa persona. 

-Te quiero ya. Lucas,  _ Yukhei _ _ , por favor.  _

Un gruñido resonó desde la garganta de Lucas, uno que casi podía haber sido un quejido porque le dolía la erección en sus pantalones, y se le encogía el corazón cuando Ten le hablaba en ese tono de voz. Suplicante, desesperado, a veces perdido. Tenía, debía,  _ deseaba,  _ envolverle con todo lo que era para que no volviera a perderse nunca más. 

Con una sola mano, agarró las muñecas de Ten para colocarlas por encima de su cabeza, gesto que arrancó un gimoteo de su superior porque, para qué negarlo, adoraba que Lucas le pudiera manejar de esa forma, con tanta facilidad, y, sobre todo, que no dudara en hacerlo. Con la otra mano, usó la corbata ya totalmente libre de cualquier nudo para atarle ambas muñecas con la fuerza suficiente para que no pudiera moverlas, pues fijó el agarre a una de las patas de la mesa para ello. Ahora, además de no tener prendas de ropa que le cubrieran por debajo de la cintura, el mayor estaba inmovilizado contra su propia mesa, donde había estado trabajando apenas media hora antes de su encuentro.

El calor que sentía dentro de él amenazaba con quemarle vivo a esas alturas. 

Por fortuna, Lucas no tardó un segundo más en abrir uno de los cajones de esa mesa, justo el único en el que Ten guardaba siempre un bote de lubricante porque, siendo sinceros, no era la primera vez que follaban en su despacho, ni sería la última. Aprendieron muy pronto que eso volvería a pasar por mucho que al principio se negaran a ello. 

No se negaron con mucho ahínco, todo hay que decirlo.

Sin embargo, cuando Lucas dirigió los dedos a su entrada, que palpitaba solo por la idea de tenerle dentro de una soberana vez, Ten negó con la cabeza insistentemente, causando que el menor le mirara con una ceja alzada, algo que tampoco ayudaba a que le pareciera menos atractivo.

_ -Baby,  _ no te voy a follar sin prepararte. Sabes que me muero por tenerte, pero no pienso hacerte daño por eso.

-¡No es eso! - Las mejillas de Ten, para sorpresa de Lucas, se tiñeron de un color rojizo antes de que hablara de nuevo, abriendo más las piernas para acogerle entre ellas, aunque sus nalgas estaban colocadas en el filo de esa mesa y, probablemente, le dolerían al día siguiente, pero le daba igual. - Ya lo estoy. Fóllame ya. No puedo,  _ no quiero  _ esperar más, Yukhei. 

-Joder. Joder,  _ Ten.  _ \- Para no reventarle contra la mesa, Lucas tuvo que morderse el labio con cierta fuerza, porque no importaba la de veces que hubieran follado ya, Ten siempre se las ingeniaba para volverle aún más loco, para excitarle sin límites. - Voy a hacer que te sientas tan bien, joder. 

- Siempre lo haces, Yukhei.

No hizo falta más para que Lucas tirara de sus prendas inferiores con ambas manos para dejarlas caer al suelo sin miramiento ninguno, y usó el lubricante para extenderlo por su dura erección, soltando por ello un sonoro gruñido que provocó que a Ten se le hiciera la boca agua, porque adoraba cada sonido que salía de sus gruesos labios, sobre todo si los causaba él.

En cuanto el secretario consideró que la cantidad de lubricante era suficiente, rodeó su miembro con los dedos para alinearlo con la deliciosa entrada entre las nalgas de Ten, y comenzó a atravesar ese caliente anillo de músculo que se abría solo para él, para acoger toda la longitud que se abría paso entre sus paredes. 

Ten echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido que abandonó su boca tan pronto como sintió la intromisión, pues estaba acostumbrado a ella, pero siempre le hacía sentir como si le estuviera partiendo en dos, y esa sensación le fascinaba.

_ -Dios,  _ Yukhei .  _ You’re _ _ so  _ **_ big _ ** **_.  _ ** \- Lucas sabía de sobra que, a veces, Ten soltaba palabras o frases en inglés cuando dejaba de pensar, una costumbre que le gustaba más de lo que había admitido. -  _ Fuck _ _.  _ Fóllame ya, muévete...

Tras relamerse los labios ante la imagen de Ten, abierto de piernas, con la camisa arrugada, algún que otro botón deshilachado incluso, con las facciones mostrando el placer que sentía al tenerle dentro por fin, Lucas decidió darle lo que más ansiaba su jefe en esos momentos. En un solo movimiento de sus caderas, se hundió por completo en su interior, arrancando un agudo gemido al mayor y uno más grave a sí mismo, ambos a la par. 

Después de eso, todo se convirtió en puro  _ frenesí. _

La paciencia de los dos se evaporó con la misma rapidez con la que lo haría el agua en el mismo Infierno, pues Lucas ya no aguantaba más las ganas de arremeter contra Ten para follárselo con fuerza, regalándole embestidas certeras con las que golpeaba ese punto en su interior que intensificaban los gemidos de Ten y que le tenía temblando bajo su cuerpo sin vergüenza alguna. Pero no se detuvo ahí, sino que, aprovechando la flexibilidad de su jefe, le agarró de los muslos para doblar aún más sus piernas contra el pecho ajeno, clavándose entonces con tal intensidad dentro de él que consiguió que los gemidos de Ten se convirtieran en gritos exquisitos que solo aumentaban las pulsaciones de su erección.

-¡ Yukhei ! ¡ Yukhei ,  _ fuckfuckfuck _ ! ¡Ahí, joder,  _ justo ahí, más _ ! 

Lucas no sabía si Ten era consciente de lo sexy que era, de lo sensual que podía llegar a sonar y del dolor que eso le causaba muchas veces, pero quiso dejárselo claro al hablarle directamente al oído entre jadeos roncos que rasgaban su garganta de forma más que placentera. 

-Eres jodidamente adictivo, Ten. Me vuelves loco. Solo pienso en estar dentro de ti,  hnngh . Deberías verte. Tan erótico,  _ fuck _ _.  _ Tan mío. 

Sí, era suyo, al igual que Lucas era de Ten. No hacía falta decirlo, pero lo hacían solo por el gusto de reafirmarlo, de confirmar una y otra vez que nadie más se les podía acercar de esa manera. Y no eran posesivos, pero, en momentos como ese, ambos disfrutaban de esas palabras como si de una lluvia en el desierto se tratara.

-Lucas, Lucas,  aaah . ¡ Aah ! - Un grito salió entonces de la boca de Ten mientras este abría los ojos de par en par con la sola intención de mirarle, y, tirando de esa corbata sin pensarlo, le habló con suma desesperación. - No pares, no  hnnn no quiero que pares. Y, ¡ aah !... quiero  hnn quiero que termines dentro.  _ Please _ _ , please... _

El menor no esperaba menos, porque era una petición muy usual en Ten, pero  _ joder,  _ siempre conseguía provocar un tirón en su miembro aunque no dejara de moverse para seguir follándoselo contra la mesa, que se quejaba debajo de sus cuerpos y se movía alguna vez, apenas unos milímetros, pero lo suficiente como para que las manos de Lucas se hundieran con más insistencia y con más ahínco en la piel de la estrecha cintura de Ten. De no ser por este agarre, el cuerpo del mayor se movería sobre la superficie solo por lo brutas que eran las embestidas de las caderas de Lucas, pero su secretario se encargaba de mantenerle en su sitio, cerca, muy cerca de él. 

El calor de las paredes alrededor de su miembro estaba sofocándole de tal manera que Lucas sentía que iba a ahogarse, pero no quería parar nunca, solo deseaba más y más, quería hacerse con cada pequeña parte de Ten mientras bebía de sus gritos; mientras las perlas de sudor se unían para confundirse sin saber a quién pertenecían; mientras su olor se fundía con el de su jefe tanto como lo hacían sus bocas en más de un beso hambriento; mientras no paraba de dedicarle palabras de cariño, de lujuria, de amor, de pura adoración. 

Porque se había convertido en una costumbre instada por el deseo, pero había evolucionado en algo mucho más profundo. 

Ninguno de los dos iba a ser capaz de mantener ese ritmo durante más rato, porque el interior de Ten devoraba su miembro en cada estocada que le brindaba Lucas, y los gemidos de ambos chocaban contra las paredes de ese despacho mientras se aproximaban al ansiado éxtasis. 

Entonces, como si compartieran una misma mente, Ten solo tuvo que dedicarle una mirada con sus preciosos ojos anegados en lágrimas para que Lucas supiera qué tenía que hacer: con una sola mano, soltó el amarre de la corbata en torno a sus muñecas, liberando al mayor para que este pudiera clavar las uñas en su espalda al colar las manos por debajo de su camisa.

-Yukhei ,  Yukhei , ¡YUKHEI! 

Apremiado por las embestidas más rudas y secas de  _ su  _ _ Yukhei _ , Ten sintió el golpe de un delicioso orgasmo que le recorrió entero como una intensa corriente eléctrica que adormeció incluso los dedos de sus pies, que retorció con un sonoro grito mientras arqueaba la espalda, corriéndose entre ellos dos sin la necesidad de haberse tocado siquiera, porque Lucas sabía cómo hacerle llegar al orgasmo de esa forma. Y le encantaba.

Los movimientos de Lucas se tornaron erráticos, más contundentes y menos frecuentes, pues tenía que salvar la resistencia que oponía el interior de Ten cuando se cerró a su alrededor de esa forma tan  _ exquisita,  _ pero no tardó en pronunciar su nombre varias veces en roncos gemidos a la par que llenaba su interior, esparciendo ese cálido líquido con cada embestida hasta que se quedó completamente quieto dentro de él. 

-Ten,  _ Ten, FUCK.  _

Los dos tuvieron que invertir unos minutos en volver a la realidad, o al menos en intentarlo, pues ninguno quería moverse ni hacerse cargo de lo que esa realidad conllevaba. 

Entonces, Lucas agarró con suavidad los muslos de Ten para ayudarle a estirar las piernas, pues seguramente las tenía completamente entumecidas por la postura, pero el mayor estaba demasiado extasiado como para darse cuenta o para preocuparse por ello. Con delicadeza, el secretario depositó un beso en sus labios mientras deslizaba los largos dígitos por su cintura, subiendo por su costado en una caricia íntima con la que quería prácticamente acunar a Ten con tal de que el golpe de la realidad fuera más dulce, más benévolo. 

Permanecieron un rato largo de esa forma, con Lucas acariciándole, susurrándole palabras al oído o besándole cada parte de su rostro a la que llegaba, hasta que Ten rodeó su cuello con los brazos para responderle con una leve sonrisa.

-Siempre sabes lo que quiero... ¿Cómo lo haces?

No era la primera vez que escuchaba esa pregunta, pero Lucas fingió meditarlo sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, porque quería nadar en ellos, quería perderse y encontrarse, deseaba quedar vinculado a Ten de todas las formas posibles.

-Si te lo cuento, ¿me contarás cómo lo haces tú? 

Los labios de Ten se torcieron para ampliar la sonrisa que bailaba sobre ellos, pero con una connotación traviesa que solo Lucas conocía.

-Puede. Solo si puedes a adivinar lo que quiero ahora. 

Lucas  _ siempre  _ sabía lo que Ten necesitaba, incluso en las ocasiones en las que ni el mismo Ten era consciente de ello. Esta, no obstante, no era una de esas veces, porque su jefe, su superior, la persona a la que más quería, sabía perfectamente qué quería.

La sonrisa lasciva de Lucas confirmó a Ten que sí, lo había adivinado.

¿Quién demonios iba a dejar escapar a alguien como Lucas? 

Él, desde luego, no. Nunca.


End file.
